Reset
by thebiscuitfish
Summary: "Not even the Goddesses can help you now, hero!" My take on what happens when you reset your game. Oneshot.


**Kat: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN!**

**Mia: But for how long…?**

**Kat: Shoosh you.**

**Mia: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! I HAVE A RIGHT! I HAVE-**

**Kat: *smacks Mia lightly on the face* I said shoosh.**

**Warning: Slight Spoilers for Minish Cap.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise I would be swimming in money.**

**Roll the clip!**

A young boy sleeps in his bedroom. Today is the day he will go on a grand adventure. He just doesn't know it yet. The young princess Zelda comes inside the humble home; and the boy's grandfather wakes him up, telling him to accompany her back to the castle.

The young boy, whose name is Link, runs with Zelda back to Hyrule Town. He isn't happy at first, what with being woken up so early, but that is soon forgotten when he sees all that this festival has to offer. He and the Princess run around for a bit looking at everything-Zelda even makes him buy a shield that looks as if it'll fall to pieces-until Zelda has to go back to the castle to prepare for the ceremony.

The ceremony starts, and a few speeches later, the King announces the winner of the tournament. The winner, Vaati, steps up to the platform. Instead of grasping the great blades handle, as he is supposed to do, he sends an orb of shadowy energy at the sword. It breaks, and monsters are released into the land of Hyrule. But this wasn't what he had wanted. What he wanted no-one would ever know for certain.

Vaati then turns towards Zelda, snarls something about bloodlines and destiny that makes no sense to Link, and begins to charge more dark energy! Link quickly leaps in front of Zelda but is knocked aside by the blast. Vaati then turns Zelda to stone, and flees the scene.

Link wakes up in the Castle's Hospital wing, and after the nurse gives him the ok, he steps out into the Throne Room, where he sees a stone Zelda and a very distraught King. Link promises to rescue Zelda, and sets off with the remains of the sword to try and save Zelda, the King and all of Hyrule.

Link ventures into the forest, where he meets a Minish-turned-hat named Ezlo, and he and his self-proclaimed partner complete the Earth sanctuary and head for the mountains.

Once there, they find that they must endure many more hardships before the Sword is whole once again and they can put an end to Vaati's rein.

They endure many more hardships, and survive encounters with beasts that have not been named because no-one has lived long enough to say anything about the beasts other than "_Oh sweet Nayru not my spleen!" _

Eventually, they found themselves at the front of Hyrule Castle. "Well, Link," says Ezlo, "this is it. You either live or die, no other options, you either save Princess Zelda and become a legendary hero just like your ancestors were, or you die a slow and painful death-" "Ezlo," interrupted Link who was mildly disturbed now, "you're not helping here!" "Sorry Link."

With a deep breath, Link took his first steps into the Castle. He took the first steps that would take him closer to his goal. He took the first steps that would save Princess Zelda.

Link ascended the steps. He was searching for the big key that would unlock the last door that would take him to Vaati. He almost didn't want to find the key, as that would imply that he must face off against an impossibly powerful foe. Link gulped at the thought.

"You ok Link?" inquired Ezlo. "You look a bit pale." "W-what do y-you mean? I'm perfectly f-fine," stammered Link. Ezlo rolled his eyes. "Link, for wielding the Triforce or Courage, you're a wimp," stated Ezlo sarcastically. Link fought a few Darknuts and retrieved the big key. "I'm not a wimp," argued Link weakly, "just a bit nervous. The fate of Hyrule is on my shoulders! How am I supposed to act?" "Bravely, also known as the complete opposite of how you're acting right now," Ezlo muttered the last part but Link heard it anyways. He was rather insulted by Ezlo but was then distracted by more Darknuts and forgot the conversation.

He forgot the conversation because he had done something he hadn't meant to do.

This had been happening for a while now, Link would think of an attack and step forwards to perform it, but then something would stop him from doing that and do something else.

Ezlo said it was his Hero's Instinct. Link suspected he was lying.

After more fighting, Link got to the roof of Hyrule Castle.

Vaati was waiting for him.

Link swallowed hard. He stepped forwards.

Vaati proclaimed that he would win before striking.

Link smashed his sword against Vaati's oncoming attack, and threw in a few lunges of his own as Vaati stepped back to charge another blow. Link dodged the energy blast, then charged forwards and slammed his sword into Vaati's chest in order to move on to the next phase of battle.

At least this was his intention.

But as had been happening for the past few weeks, Link instead went into a defensive position. Vaati, however, broke through his defense and struck him hard. Link stumbled backwards. He attempted to go on the offense again, but again he went into a defensive position! Link cried out as Vaati struck him again and again.

Link lost his will to fight.

He tumbled forwards onto his knees.

Vaati gave a shout of triumph. "Bested you again, hero!" he stated triumphantly. "Again? I don't understand, are you mocking me?" cried Link. "No, you stupid hero, this is the third time you've fought me! It's the code of the Reset!" shouted Vaati over a howling wind that was beginning to pick up.

Link screamed. There was a void that was beginning to devour Hyrule Kingdom! "Ezlo!" he shrieked. "Ezlo, what's happening?!" Ezlo merely shock his head sadly. "You failed again, Link," he murmured. "That's the Void. It will soon reset the entire timeline."

Link's head was spinning. He couldn't stand.

He didn't try to.

He fell to his knees and began to pray to Din for this to stop.

"Not even the Goddesses can help you now, boy!" shouted Vaati who sounded almost hysterical.

Link screamed as the void reached Castle Twon, he could see the people getting torn to pieces in the streets, he could hear the screams of torment, oh the screams! When would this suffering stop!

The Void had reached the Castle.

Vaati began to laugh maniacally.

And Link had never felt more pain in his life.

It was so intense, wrapping around his entire bode, feeling like it reached his very soul, and tearing his memories from him. Oh the pain, the pain! When would the pain stop-

**Kat: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN!**

**Mia: But for how long…?**

**Kat: Shoosh you.**

**Mia: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! I HAVE A RIGHT! I HAVE-**

**Kat: *smacks Mia lightly on the face* I said shoosh.**

**Warning: Slight Spoilers for Minish Cap.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise I would be swimming in money.**

**Roll the clip!**

A young boy sleeps in his bedroom. Today is the day he will go on a grand adventure.

He just

doesn't know it yet…

~*~Fin~*~


End file.
